Chef, I Love You
by choRyeoni
Summary: ketika sepiring nasi goreng dapat menyatukan dua hati, silahkan dibaca saja / GS/ Kyuwook/RnR


**Chef, I Love U**

**(one shoot)**

**Main cast:**Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other cast: **Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin

**Genre**: Romance

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer**: sungguh, cerita ini hanya fiktif dan murni karangan dari otak saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk mengisi cast dalam cerita ini. Terima kasih.

***selamat membaca***

**~o~**

Pagi itu seorang namja terburu-buru masuk kedalam sebuah restoran. Dari raut wajahnya dapat kita tebak bahwa saat ini dia sedang kelaparan. Dengan mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan kulitnya yang putih susu merupakan perpaduan yang segar untuk dipandang di pagi yang cerah ini. Ditangan kirinya menenteng tas laptop sedangkan jas hitamnya tersampir ditangan kanannya.

"pelayan…" panggilnya pada seorang waitress.

"ya tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya waitress itu sopan setelah tiba di samping namja itu.

"aku pesan nasi goreng special dan orange juice ya, pagi ini aku sangat lapar. Oh iya, jangan menambahkan sayuran kedalamnya" perintah namja itu.

"aah baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar ya" waitress itupun berlalu dari hadapan namja itu.

Sambil menunggu nasi goreng yang dipesan namja itu siap,mari kita berkenalan dulu dengannya. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bekerja di sebuah kantor yang tak jauh dari restoran itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia dengan rajin mendatangi restoran ini dan memesan makanan yang sama untuk menu sarapannya yaitu nasi goreng dengan kata-kata yang selalu dia ucapkan di akhir pesanannya yaitu "**jangan menambahkan sayuran kedalamnya**". Kenapa? karena dia sangat tidak menyukai sayuran.

Cukup perkenalannya, sekarang mari kita menuju dapur dan mengintip proses pembuatan nasi gorengnya. Seorang yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai chef di restoran itu, siap menerima pesanan dan mengolah makanan untuk disajikan ke pelanggannya. Perawakannya kecil, jadi menambah kesan imut ketika kita melihatnya. Senyumnya sangat manis dihiasi dengan sebuah lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. Rambutnya terikat rapi dengan topi yang selalu menutupi bagian kepalanya itu.

"Wookie, biasa. Nasi goreng special tanpa sayuran" kata waitress yang tadi menerima pesanan Kyuhyun.

"apa dia namja yang biasa Eonni?" tanya chef itu sambil mengiris beberapa lembar daging asap.

"iya benar. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai sayuran. Aku bahkan dapat menebak kalimat terakhir yang selalu dia ucapkan "jangan tambahkan sayuran kedalamnya" hahaha… kenapa ya dia tidak suka sayuran?" tanya waitress yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"kesukaan seseorang kan berbeda Eonni. Ada yang suka sayur ada yang tidak. Nah, lihat Eonni juga kenapa sangat suka labu, padahal menurutku rasanya aneh…" jawab chef yang memiliki nama Kim Ryeowook itu.

"yaa, karena aku suka, rasanya sangat enak… kamu sebagai seorang chef harusnya suka juga dong sama semua makanan…" protes Sungmin

"tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu tahu bagaimana rasanya saja dan tidak perlu menyukainya" jawab Ryeowook sambil menggoyang-goyangkan wajan dan mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya,

"sudah selesai belum?" tanya Sungmin, dia belum mau kembali ke depan sebelum pesanan Kyuhyun siap.

"sebentar lagi…" jawab Ryeowook.

Setelah menatanya di piring, Sungmin membawanya ke meja Kyuhyun.

"ini tuan, pesanannya. Nasi goreng tanpa sayuran dan segelas orange juice. Selamat menikmati" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih ya" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

Kyuhyun memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Setiap suapannya selalu diiringi dengan senyuman menawan. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa cekikikan, dia merasa geli dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang makan nasi goreng sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Setelah selesai makan, Kyuhyun membayar makanannya.

"besok aku akan datang lagi. Dan sampaikan terima kasihku pada chef'nya ya…" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"baiklah. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya" jawab Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_namja itu aneh. Tapi lumayan lah, sebagai "penglaris" di pagi hari_" kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Segera setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu, dia buru-buru menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kata namja itu besok dia akan datang lagi. Dan biar kutebak, pasti dengan pesanan yang sama nasi goreng tanpa sayuran… hahahha" tawa Sungmin

"Eonni… … ya bagus laah. Semakin sering dia datang, menambah pemasukan untuk restoran ini…" kata Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"oh iya, tadi juga dia menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya padamu" kata Sungmin setengah berbisik, mungkin takut terdengar oleh pegawai yang lain.

Blush…

Wajah Ryeowook merona. Entah kenapa hatinya berbunga-bunga mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari pelanggannya khususnya dari namja pemesan nasi goreng itu.

"Wookie, kamu kenapa? kamu sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah begini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ryeowook

"ah Eonni, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah, kita kembali kerja. Kalau bos tahu, kita bisa mati…" jawab Ryeowook sambil menggerakkan tangan seolah memotong lehernya.

"ok. Semangat ya…." Kata Sungmin sambil keluar meninggalkan dapur.

**~o~**

'Sudah beberapa hari ini ada seorang namja yang memesan nasi goreng buatanku. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat senang sekali ketika membuatkan pesanannya itu. Rasanya aku seperti sudah mengenal namja itu sebelumnya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Karena baru dua minggu ini aku bekerja sebagai chef di restoran ini. Restoran ini adalah milik Kangin Ahjussi, dan dia adalah pamanku. Bekerja sebagai seorang chef tidaklah mudah dan sangat melelahkan. Harus memasak berbagai macam makanan dan rasanya harus enak. Tapi syukurlah selama ini tidak pernah ada pelanggan yang komplain atas masakanku. Sejak kedatangan namja itu, hari-hariku tidak terlalu melelahkan. Apalagi kalau dia sudah mengatakan terima kasih yang dititipkan melalui Sungmin Eonni. Rasanya mau berapa jam pun aku siap memasak di restoran ini. Tapi aku juga sadar, aku tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan aneh-aneh pada pelangganku. Ayolah, mereka hanya ikut makan di tempat ini. Dan aku yang memasakan untuk mereka. Tapi pengecualian untuk namja itu, dia sudah menempati posisi khusus dihatiku. Dia adalah pelangganku yang paling special. Tapi… bagaimana kalau dia sudah menikah? Terus sudah punya anak. Eemmh atau bagaimana kalau dia itu… ah tidak - tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal macam-macam. Dia itu hanya sebagai pelanggan restoran ini titik.'

**~o~**

"Wookie, sebentar lagi masakanmu gosong" kata seorang namja sambil menyikut Ryeowook.

"Wookie…" dia menyikut dengan agak keras

"aw… wae Donghae Oppa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak suka

"kamu mau menyajikan makanan gosong untuk pelangganmu hah?" tanya namja yang bernama Donghae itu sambil mengambil alih pegangan wajan dari tangan Ryeowook dan melotot kearah Ryeowook.

"aish… mianhe… tadi aku sedikit melamun" kata Ryeowook setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

"kalau mau melamun sana di kamarmu,jangan di dapur. Itu membahayakan" ingat Donghae.

"iya, Oppa. aku minta maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi" rajuk Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Donghae adalah anaknya Kangin, jadi Donghae dan Ryeowook adalah saudara sepupu. Makanya ryeowook memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa.

Hari itu berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Setelah pulang dari restoran, Ryeowook mengistirahatkan diri di rumah mungilnya. Dia masih tinggal bersama Eomma dan Appanya, karena dia adalah anak tunggal sehingga orangtuanya tidak mengijinkan Ryeowook untuk tinggal di luar.

**~o~**

Pagi hari di restoran…

Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursinya menantikan nasi goreng pesanannya siap. Sesekali dia memperhatikan dekorasi restoran itu. Tidak ada yang special, hanya didominasi oleh ornament kayu yang dicat vernis, suasananya terasa seperti rumah yang ada di pedesaan, hangat, sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Telunjuknya diketuk-ketukannya di meja, sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan yang dia rasakan.

"ini dia pesanannya. Selamat menikmati…" ujar Sungmin sambil memberikan sepiring nasi goreng seafood ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"terima kasih ya…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"emmh, boleh kalau saya tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Kyuhyun yang hendak menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya, menatap Sungmin dan menyimpan sendoknya kembali.

"tanya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cuek

"emmh kenapa anda selalu memesan nasi goreng? Bukankah pilihan menunya banyak, tapi hampir setiap hari yang anda pesan hanya nasi goreng saja. Apakah tidak merasa bosan?" tanya Sungmin, dia sudah mati-matian untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, tapi karena terdorong rasa penasaran yang besar, maka diapun menanyakannya.

"aaahh itu. Aku suka nasi goreng disini karena rasanya enak. Kenapa? tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis dengan mata yang menatap tidak suka.

"ah bukan begitu. Hehe.. maaf kalau saya sudah mengganggu hehe.. silahkan lanjutkan saja makannya" kata Sungmin sambil senyum-senyum panik, karena tidak menyangka reaksi Kyuhyun akan seperti itu.

"hahaha tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya becanda saja. Nasi goreng disini adalah nasi goreng yang sangaaaat enak yang pernah aku makan. Rasanya aku bisa merasakan perasaan orang yang membuatnya. Dia seperti menyalurkan energi positif melalui makanan yang dia buat. Selama ini yang membuat nasi goreng pesananku adalah orang yang sama kan?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat ini wajahnya sudah kembali ramah.

"iya, memang selalu orang yang sama. hehe. syukurlah anda tidak marah. Tadinya kupikir anda…"

"aku memang senang menakuti orang hahaha…" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan bicaranya.

"ooh begitu ya. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati makanannya saja, nanti keburu dingin. Saya permisi…" ucap Sungmin tersenyum sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun menikmati nasi goreng itu dengan sepenuh hati. Senyum tidak henti merekah dari bibirnya. Dan ketika membayar, dia selalu mengucapkan terima kasih untuk sang chef.

**~o~**

Besoknya, di jam yang sama Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang sama dan memesan sesuatu yang sama. ketika sepiring nasi goreng sudah ada di hadapannya, dan dia melahap sesendok dengan perasaan gembira. Ketika nasi itu sampai dilidahnya, raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba menelan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"pelaaayaaan…" teriak Kyuhyun

Sungmin tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"ada apa tuan? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meneguk orange juice nya dulu.

"ya, ini adalah masalah yang besar. Kenapa rasa nasi gorengnya berbeda?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tertekuk.

"aah mianhe itu…."

"kemana chef yang biasanya membuatkan makanan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit

"mianhe, hari ini dia tidak masuk. Eommanya sedang sakit, jadi dia cuti hari ini" jawab Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"aiish.. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau tahu chef itu tidak masuk hari ini, aku tidak akan makan disini" kata Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"jeongmal mianhe…"

"sudahlah tidak perlu minta maaf. Kapan dia akan masuk kerja lagi?"

"dia mengambil cuti selama dua hari, kemungkinan lusa dia sudah masuk kerja" jawab Sungmin.

"ya sudah, besok aku tidak akan kesini. Ini, kembaliannya ambil saja. Mian, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu tadi…" kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

Setelah menyerahkan uangnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan restoran dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Masih ada waktu sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi di taman. Taman itu tampak sepi, tentu saja jam delapan pagi, siapa juga yang mau datang ketaman. Kecuali hari libur, dan hari ini adalah hari rabu. Kyuhyun tampak memandangi airmancur di hadapannya. Sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang tadi dibelinya di coffee shop, Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang ada disana.

**~o~**

'Aaarrggh dasar. Gara-gara nasi goreng tidak enak itu, aku jadi tidak bersemangat hari ini. Aaah tapi kasihan Eomma chef itu sedang sakit. Semoga dia cepat sembuh, dan chef itu segera masuk kerja. Tapi, tunggu dulu. kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia ya? Sejak pertama kali aku mencoba nasi goreng di restoran itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada rasanya. Atau jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada chefnya? Andwe..andwe… bagaimana kalau chefnya sudah tua? Kalau tua tapi yeoja siyh masih mending. Tapi bagaimana kalau chefnya namja? Sudah tua pula? Aissh kenapa tadi aku tidak tanyakan tentang siapa chef itu pada waitress tadi. Aaah dasar Kyuhyun pabo pabo pabo… aaaah besok dia masih belum masuk kerja, besok aku harus sarapan dimana dong?'

**~o~**

Singkat cerita dua hari telah berlalu, dan Ryeowook sudah kembali masuk kerja seperti biasa. Sebelum restoran dibuka, Sungmin ngobrol sebentar dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kamu tahu nggak? Kemarin namja nasi goreng itu tidak datang kemari lho"

"ah? Benarkah? Waee?" tanya Ryeowook heran

"karena kamu tidak masuk kerja, jadi dia tidak makan disini"

"kenapa seperti itu ya? Padahal biasanya dia sarapan disini kan…"

"katanya dia itu sangat menyukai masakanmu, makanya kalau dia makan nasi goreng buatan chef Ryeowook dia akan memakannya dengan perasaan gembira. Hmmh kamu tidak tahu kan seberapa marahnya dia ketika tahu kamu nggak masuk kerja, dia sampai bilang bahwa rasa masakannya tidak enak. Padahal chef penggantimu itu memakai resep dan takaran yang sama" Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Wajah Ryeowook kembali bersemu merah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang menantikan kehadirannya di restoran ini.

"aku ke depan dulu ya, sebentar lagi waktunya buka" ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook. seulas senyum kini merekah di bibirnya yang mungil.

"hey, pagi-pagi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri" kata Donghae mengagetkan Ryeowook

"ish Oppa, apaan sih?"

"sudah jangan melamun lagi. ayo masak-masak…" ucap Donghae penuh semangat.

"Ne…" jawab Ryeowook.

Sungmin tengah berdiri di meja kasir, dia membereskan buku menu yang sedikit acak-acakan. Tiba-tiba seorang namja mendekati Sungmin.

"selamat pagi Noona…" sapa namja itu

"eh?" Sungmin merasa aneh ada seseorang yang memanggilnya Noona, tapi melihat siapa yang datang diapun tersenyum.

"apakah sekarang chef yang biasa sudah masuk kerja lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum

"sudah. Silahkan duduk saja. Biar kutebak pasti nasi goreng special tanpa sayuran kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat duduknya.

"ahahaha Noona sudah hapal rupanya"

"kenapa menyebutku Noona?" tanya Sungmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan panggilan barunya itu.

"memangnya Noona tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh iya, jangan terlalu formal lagi padaku. Panggil saja aku Kyu"

Sungmin merasa heran dengan keanehan Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi sudah SKSD, panggil-panggil Noona lagi.

"tidak ko, lagian kamu kan pelanggan setia disini. Baiklah seperti yang kamu inginkan, aku akan memanggilmu Kyu. Naah jadi ada lagi yang mau kamu pesan Kyu?"

"tidak ada. Hanya itu saja" jawab Kyuhyun terlihat ragu-ragu.

Ketika Sungmin sudah melangkahkan kakinya, Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin lagi

"eh Noona, tunggu sebentar"

"ya, ada apa lagi?" Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"eehhmm... begini, bolehkah aku melihat ke dapurmu sebentaaar saja. Aku hanya ingin melihat chef yang masakannya enak itu. Boleh ya?" pinta Kyuhyun

"mwo? Kamu mau melihat ke dapur. Mianhe tapi itu tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau terkena omelan bos" jawab Sungmin tegas.

"ayolah Noona. Jebal… aku kan pelanggan disini, setidaknya berikan satu kali kesempatan saja" mohon Kyuhyun.

"emmh bagaimana ya?" Sungmin terlihat ragu. Disatu sisi dia takut kalau ada pegawai yang melaporkannya pada Kangin, disisi lain dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pelanggan setia restoran ini.

"mmmh baiklah. Tapi hanya dari ambang pintu saja ya. Jangan masuk!"

"iya tidak apa-apa. Gomawo ya Noona, tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada chefnya ya"

"beres… ayo"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Bedanya, kalau Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalamnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dia hanya berdiri diambang pintu. Terlihat oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbicara pada seorang yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Setelah itu dia mulai meracik bahan-bahan yang akan digunakannya. Kyuhyun menebak bahwa dialah chef pembuat nasi goreng favoritnya. Karena jaraknya yang agak jauh, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook dengan jelas. Kemudian segera dikeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantelnya, dan beberapa kali mengambil gambar Ryeowook yang sedang memasak. Setelah puas mengambil gambar, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Dia dengan tenang membuat nasi goreng seperti pesanannya. Tapi hari itu, Ryeowook berencana memberikan kejutan untuk Kyuhyun, karena dia penasaran orang seperti apa yang memesan masakannya ini. Setelah semua siap, Ryeowook memberi tanda agar Sungmin segera membawakannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Ketika dilihatnya piring yang berisi nasi goreng itu, Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"kamu tidak salah Wookie?"

"hehehe… tidak. Bawa saja padanya"

"tapi… tapi kan dia…" kata Sungmin sambil menatap piring dengan tatapan ragu.

"sudah, bawa saja. Tidak akan apa-apa aku jamiin deh" bujuk Ryeowook

Dengan masih ragu-ragu Sungmin menyerahkan pesanan Kyuhyun ke meja nya. Kyuhyun menatap horror nasi goreng yang ada dihadapannya kini. Matanya melotot melihat masakan itu.

"ige mwoya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mampu menjawab, hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Noona, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah menambahkan sayuran pada nasi gorengku. Tapi ini,lihat! Ini namanya sayuran goreng campur nasi. Bagaimana aku bisa memakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun putus asa.

"mianhe, itu bukan salah Sungmin Eonni" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang berbicara, tangannya gemetar dan matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah imut yang ada di depannya kini. Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian serba putih, kepalanya mengenakan topi yang biasa dikenakan oleh seorang chef. Wajahnya yang cantik dihiasi dengan senyum menawan yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ditangannya membawa satu piring nasi goreng seafood.

"itu adalah kesalahan saya. Perkenalkan, saya chef di restoran ini, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Mungkin pesanan anda tertukar. Ini, saya bawakan nasi goreng yang baru. Sekali lagi mianhe atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Selamat menikmati" setelah memperkenalkan diri, Ryeowookpun pamit dari hadapan Kyuhyun, dia kembali ke dapur.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pandangan matanya masih kosong, menatap tempat bekas Ryeowook berdiri tadi.

**~o~**

'Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku. Oh Tuhaaan… ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat, chefnya itu benar-benar cantik… bagaimana ini? Jantungku kenapa berdetak lima kali lebih cepat? Mungkin ini yang disebut mabuk cinta. Aku merasa pusing dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi hatiku merasa bahagiaaaa… siapa itu tadi namanya? Aaah Kim Ryeowook? ah nama yang indah seindah orangnya. Tidak salah perasaanku selama ini, aku jadi semakin mencintai nasi gorengnya. Eh? Bukan bukan. Aku jadi mencintai chef nasi goreng ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan yeoja itu.'

**~o~**

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, seorang namja tampan berdiri sambil menatap kosong pada apa yang ada dihadapannya. Mulutnya melongo dan dia seolah belum sadarkan diri dari apa yang terjadi barusan.

Sementara itu di dapur restoran, Ryeowook senyum-senyum sendiri sambil bersender di tembok. Pikirannya terus melayang pada namja pemesan nasi goreng. Tangannya ditangkupkan didada, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat wajah Ryeowook, dan jangan lupakan raut wajah lucunya itu. Mata melotot dengan mulut yang melongo. Ryeowook pikir namja itu seolah melihat hantu. Semakin dia mengingat wajah Kyuhyun, detak jantungnya kembalii meningkat. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Terngiang lagi suara Kyuhyun yang memprotes masakannya pada Sungmin. Suara yang sangat merdu, menentramkan hatinya. Mengenang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu membuat wajah Ryeowook kembali merona.

**~o~**

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, hari-hari Ryeowook kini mulai berubah. Dengan penuh semangat, Ryeowook menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang chef. Dan setiap pagi dia menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng untuk seorang pelanggannya yang tercinta yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya bagaimana Ryeowook mengetahui nama namja itu, karena setiap selesai makan, Kyuhyun akan memberikan kartu yang berisi ucapan terima kasih untuk Ryeowook, dan yang menjadi pengantar kartu tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sungmin.

Waktu terus berputar hingga tidak disadari sudah satu bulan ini Ryeowook mengenal Kyuhyun. Setiap sore, Kyuhyun akan menjemput Ryeowook pulang ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja, tapi demi melihat senyuman Ryeowook rasa lelah itu hilang begitu saja.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati eskrim, duduk berdua didalam mobil, sambil merasakan indahnya pantai. Sinar matahari sore yang indah dan desauan angin, menyejukkan siapa saja yang berada disana.

"Wookie, tidak terasa ya sudah satu bulan kita saling mengenal" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah Ryeowook.

"iya Kyu. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kamu datang ke restoran, lalu setiap hari kamu datang dan memesan makanan yang sama"

"nasi goreng tanpa sayuran" ucap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, kemudian keduanya tertawa.

"emmh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu nggak suka sayuran Kyu, padahal rasanya kan enak?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu Wookie. yang aku tahu, rasa sayuran itu aneh, dan tidak cocok dilidahku. Sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah makan sayuran lagi"

"hmmh, dengar ya Kyu, kalau aku boleh memberi saran, sayuran itu bagus untuk kulit, melancarkan pencernaan karena kaya akan serat" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"hey, jangan hanya menganggukan kepala begitu, mau kan, mulai sekarang kamu makan sayur?" tanya Ryeowook.

"aaah andwe" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"hhmh, sudah kuduga" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lalu melanjutkan kembali menghabiskan eskrimnya.

"Wookie, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan" kata Kyuhyun, nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sedikit gugup.

"hmmh, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengemut sendok es krim.

"begini, kamu mau tidak, selamanya… menjadi orang yang selalu membuatkan nasi goreng untukku?"

"haaa, maksudmu?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"ooh… emmh… bagaimana ya?" Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah, jemarinya menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kamu kenapa Kyu? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Ryeowook terlihat cemas

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"gwenchanha… Wookie… kamu… yaa begitulah, setiap pagi kamu membuatkan aku sarapan, lalu makan siang dan makan malam juga. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun terbata.

"aku masih belum mengerti. Maksudmu, aku memasak makanan untukmu setiap hari, begitu?" Ryeowook mengernyitkan alisnya.

"aiissshh…" Kyuhyun memukul kemudi. "begini, kamu mau kan menikah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun frustrasi.

"ooohh… kamu, memintaku untuk menikahimu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Hahhaha…" Ryeowook tertawa, kemudian memasukan sesendok eskrim lagi ke mulutnya. Sepertinya, Ryeowook masih belum memahami perkataan Kyuhyun.

"jadi. Kamu bersedia menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tidak percayaa.

"mwo?" Ryeowook tersentak dan melotot kearah Kyuhyun. "uhuk… uhuk…uhuk…" Ryeowook tersedak eskrimnya sendiri. Dengan segera Kyuhyun meraih sebotol air mineral dari dashboard, lalu Ryeowook meminumnya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"haah haah… ne… gwenchana…" Ryeowook masih mengatur nafasnya.

"jadi, kamu bersedia Wookie?" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

"aah bukan begitu maksudku Kyu. Aku tadi…" Ryeowook merasa serba salah.

"wae? Ayolah, kita sudah saling mengenal Wookie… dan tidak ada salahnya kan kita mempererat hubungan kita ke jenjang pernikahan. Jebaall" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kyu… aku…"

"cukup katakan bahwa kau bersedia. Hmmh?" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. "Would u marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun diiringi senyuman lembutnya.

"I do…" jawab Ryeowook sambil tertunduk malu.

"jinja?" Kyuhyun melotot.

"aaiisshh tadi katanya minta dijawab, setelah dijawab, kamu masih meragukanku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"aniyo… bukan itu maksudku. Hehe… saranghae Wookie…" Kyuhyun mendekati wajah Ryeowook.

Perlahan Ryeowookpun menengokkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan

"nado saranghae Kyu…" jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Ryeowook dengan pelan, lalu menatap mata Ryeowook dengan intens. Ryeowook hanya menundukkan pandangannya, pipinya terasa panas diperhatikan sedekat ini oleh Kyuhyun. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, tanpa ragu dia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Ryeowook, diusapnya permukaan bibir lembut itu perlahan dengan menggunakan lidahnya.

"manis…" bisik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengernyit..

"bibirmu, rasanya seperti eskrim stroberi" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya.

Blush..

Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona, bagaimana tidak terasa manis, Ryeowook baru saja menghabiskan segelas eskrim stroberi.

"aaiisshh… Sudahlah Kyu, ayo kita pulang saja. hari sudah sore" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan, didorongnya dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"emmh baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menstater mobilnya tapi kemudian dia kembali mendekati wajah Ryeowook, sontak Ryeowook sedikit memundurkan wajahnya kaget.

"pasang sabuk pengamannya, cantiiik" bisik Kyuhyun,lalu dia mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas.

"Kyuuu…" rajuk Ryeowook manja, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mentari senja menjadi saksi cinta diantara mereka. Deburan ombak masih terdengar seolah memberikan restu kepada dua insan yang saling mencintai untuk menapaki kebahagiaannya. Desauan angin yang lembut mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang yang mereka nantikan itu.

** D**

**~o~**

**Gaje? Entahlah… Cuma segini aja idenya. Hehe…**

**Would u marry me? Oops salah, maksudnya would u give me review? ^^**

**Gamsahamnida~~~**

**Untuk yang pesen OS Kyuwook, mudah2n nggak kecewa yah. ^^**


End file.
